For a number of months before a baby learns to walk, he or she is interested in practicing the movements necessary for walking. Additionally, learning to walk is facilitated by exercise and by the strengthening of the appropriate muscles. To help the baby beginning walker maintain the proper upright walking posture while practicing taking steps and learning to walk, the parent (or other attendant) generally leans over to hold the hands of the baby or to support the baby under the arms. The parent supplies support both to keep the baby in the upright position and to stabilize the baby's steps for safety. As the parent is directly involved with the activity, the parent can judge the amount of aid the baby needs, providing support appropriate to the ever-changing ability of the beginning walker. Thus the parent can deliver a customized, enjoyable, optimal learning environment for the baby. However, repeatedly leaning over to assist and support a baby as he or she practices and exercises day after day can cause stress and strain on the back of the parent or attendant.
Several types of baby walker devices have been previously proposed, but each of these suffer from one or more disadvantages or limitations.
One type of device for helping a baby learn to walk merely provides two hand grips for the baby to grasp without any torso support, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,972 issued to Marolda. Straps attach to the two hand grips, with the opposing end configured with loops or handholds for the parent to grasp. This type of baby walker suffers from a lack of safety, as a baby's grasping skills may not be adequate to support his or her weight; when the baby's grip loosens he or she may fall. Also, the developmental stage at which the baby has the ability to grasp the hand grips may come at a different time than the initial stages of practicing to walk. Accordingly, much of the benefit may be lost, as the need to practice walking may not overlap the development of gripping ability.
Another type of baby walker has only a chest band around the upper torso or a chest band plus shoulder bands. Straps are attached to the chest band, with the opposing end of each strap configured with a strap, loop, or hand grip for the parent to grasp. This type is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,749,999 issued to Crocker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,188 issued to Heinrichs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,070 issued to Gwon; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,080 issued to Gallo, plus U.S. Patent Application Publications No. 2008/0121191 filed by Wu and No. 2004/0221818 filed by Rother. Other, similarly constructed devices used for sports training or safety include the safety harness of U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,040; the ski-training band of U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,795; and the sport training devices of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,338,699; 6,361,478; and 6,125,792.
This chest-band type baby (or child) assistive device has a limited ability to distribute pressure. Consequently it may place undue pressure on the baby's chest or underarm area, especially if the baby trips or falls, so that the full weight of the baby will be placed on the generally narrow band. Also, the straps by which the parent supports the baby are generally positioned at a rearward location of the chest band. Thus, the parent cannot exert an even upward force to assist the baby in maintaining the proper upright posture or to prevent the baby from falling. Additionally, the baby may strain forward to offset the backward pressure necessarily applied. If the parent reduces or releases the backward pressure, the baby may be overbalanced and can tumble forward.
Another type of baby walker has both an upper torso band and a lower torso or crotch support, providing better pressure distribution. However, currently available devices of this type still have disadvantages. Some devices of this type (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,120,287; 6,968,809; 6,325,023; 4,981,110; and 6,095,613) have a thin crotch strap, which does not distribute the pressure well or evenly, so is not comfortable for the child. Other devices with lower torso support have two thin crotch straps positioned at the joint between the upper inner thighs and the body (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,435,272 and 7,341,025); these cause undue pressure at the inner upper thigh and may cause skin chafing. Additionally, some of the devices of this type (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,551 and 6,397,389; U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 2006/0278176 and No. 2008/0018163) have complex strap and buckling systems, making it tedious and time-intensive to place the baby within and to adjust. As a baby walking exercise may be of only a short duration, this is particularly inconvenient.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a practical, convenient attendant-assisting baby walker that provides increased comfort, increased safety, and allows the attendant to exert an even upward force, thereby assisting the baby in maintaining the proper upright posture.